Magic's Dilemma
by Alanna of Mars
Summary: It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel’s story had he not died.
1. Where It Starts Up

Magic's Dilemma

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?! Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Where This Story Begins**

"Her strength added to his would be enough- just enough- the overcome Leareth's protections on a Final Strike.

Vanyel raised his eyes to meet Leareth's, and with one smooth motion, mounted and settled into Yfande's saddle, and answered the mage's offer with a calm smile and a single word.

'No.'"

* * *

"Days later he came upon the battlefield, ridding an exhausted horse, too spent to speak. The battle was long over; and still the carnage was incredible.

At the edge of the camp, one of the Guardsmen stopped melody with one hand on her bridle, and Stef did not have the strength to urge her past him. He simply stared dully at the man, until someone else came- a Healer and then someone in highrank blue. He ignored the Healer, but the other got him to dismount."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**A/N** Thanks to my anonymous reviewer who pointed out some flaws in my start of the story Magic's Party. I have attempted to correct some of them in this rewrite which has a different and longer plot.


	2. Chapter 1

Magic's Dilemma

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?! Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter One**

The commander turned to Stefen, her face full of pain and worry, though there was a hint of hope. "We found him. I'm sorry. He is only just alive. I doubt he will live out the next week."

Chocking back tears, Stefen pleaded, "Please, at… at least let me see him. I just must."

The commander rapidly assigned someone to escort him, and they set off at a sloe pace towards the green tent, which could only be the healer's. Part way there, two of the kyree fell into step. The soldier reacted to the appearance of these two creatures with a mix of both surprise and alarm. Stefen briefly explained, "They are friends and may be able to help Vanyel." He turned to one of them, " Can you heal him once again?"

"No he is well beyond our help," stated the kyree, "The others he has befriended can assist him however. We have made contact with their vale. They are on their way and will be here as soon as they can."

Throughout this revelation Stefen's expression changed many times. Starting hopeful, it passed through both disappointed and confused before settling on pleasure and renewed hope. If the commander had seen him then she would have been shocked. It was like seeing the sun where you didn't think there could ever be light again.

After having effusively thanked the kyree, Stef and his escort continued along their journey to visit Vanyel, though this time they set a livelier pace. Soon they were within reach of the doorway and the guardsman removed the curtains.

Inside Vanyel could be seen quite clearly. He looked peaceful and merely asleep except for the wounds which still looked horrific after several days of treatment by the best healers in the army and in the nearby parts of Valdemar. Stefen walked over to the cot and started explaining what had occurred to whatever part of Vanyel could hear him. He told him specifically about the kyree and the promise of help from the k'Treva vale.

Soon Stefen heard a noise located directly behind him. He turned rapidly to find himself face to face with three of the Tayledras. Two of whom he recognized, as Starwind and Moondance k'Treva. The identity of the third remained a mystery though he seemed somehow familiar.

"Hello. I expect that you still recognize my honored fathers, but are wondering who I am. My name is Brightstar and from the look on your face you are now aware of my identity. I am here as even though I see him little I still care for him deeply. My honored fathers will also be borrowing some of my strength in the healing."

Stefen was completely dazed by this turn of events He had thought the Tayledras would send one maybe two of their healers. He had not in the least expected that they would have sent their three most powerful adepts.

"Thank you… thank you so much for coming. I cannot wait until the time when Van can thank you all himself, and I am now certain that that day will come."


	3. Chapter 2

Magic's Dilemma

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?! Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2**

Stefen stepped to the side and out of the way so that the three great mages could access Vanyel. They all crossed the room in complete silence and bent to examine him. Brightstar rapidly withdrew with a flash of pain visible in his expression. The other expressions mirrored his, but they both held their positions. After a minute Starwind stood up.

"Stefen, you must be aware that our power is not at its fullest due to us having to gate in about 15 kilometers away from here. Do to this we can not attempt to heal Wingbrother Vanyel for another couple days. Since his condition has now been stabilized, this should not cause him any difficulties."

Stefen's expression fell, but he bit his lip and nodded in understanding. He understood that you couldn't do a job as well after being drained. This knowledge was one of the few things that he gained from treating King Randale. Brightstar apologized and the three Tayledras swept out of the room.

Stefen called for a cot, which he could have set up within Van's room as he did not intend to leave Vanyel on his own. He also made arrangements to have Y'fandes brought within the tent, so that be her and her chosen could benefit from the others proximity. Last of all he made them both comfortable to the best of his abilities and supplies before collapsing into restless sleep.

* * *

In three days Stefen was up ad pacing about the tent when he heard a soft rippling of tent fabric. He whipped around to see who had made the noise. Standing before him were the three Tayledras. They looked very different as they were now wearing the blue uniforms of guards.

"Are… are you recovered? Are you going to heal Vanyel? Can you do so?" He questioned immediately upon identifying them.

It was Moondance who answered, "Yes we have now regained our full strength and are able to heal him. It will take sometime for us to reach him due to the many barriers he has constructed around himself, but we hope to lessen the time and damage by including one of his blood in our bond, as well as him lifebonded…"

"You want me in the bond? I have no mage powers nor do I have mindspeach capabilities, but I will assist however I may."

"Yes, you have a close link to Vanyel which we wish to follow to be able to access his mind to heal him. It is necessary. Now shut down all conscious thoughts so that Moondance and I may have access into your brain and can bring you into the meld." Stated Starwind, quite pragmatically.

Stefen quickly went into a trance like the one he went into to access his wild talent. He felt nothing other then the path which did connect him to Vanyel. He could also sence much of his energy being poured into Vanyel along with some he did not recognize though there was the feeling that it gave which was similar to that of Van's energy.

_Stef… _

This caused him to come rapidly out of his trance and look around to find who had called his name. It had sounded like Vanyel! When he was looking his eyes fell upon Van's face… Van's eyes. They were open and appeared to be tracking Stefen's movements.

"Are you awake? Are you okay? Are you…"

Van blinked and cut him off mumbling, "Stef… I'm fine." Before drifting back into what appeared to be plain sleep.

Stefen sat there for a few minutes reveling in the fact that Van was okay before remembering the Tayledras who had brought about this miracle. He turned to thank them only to find that they had left silently in order to give Vanyel and himself some peace. He silently thanked them before returning to his cot in the comfort that Van would call him if he was needed.


	4. Chapter 3

Magic's Dilemma

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?! Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

When Stefen awoke the next day he found Vanyel was already sitting p in his bed. Rapidly Stefen drew himself out of the covers and raced to Van to see how he was doing. "Van, ashke how are you? What happened? Is there anything thing you need?"

At this Vanyel broke into a weary chuckle, "Slow down, one question at a time. Yes I am well, and no I don't need anything. As to what occurred, I am not sure I am ready to discuss that yet."

"Well, I am glad you are okay. It was Moondance, Starwind and… Brightstar who helped you heal. The kyree contacted k'Treva as healing you was beyond their abilities."

Van's only response to this was for his eyes to widen, "Speaking of them they all appear to have arrived."

Stefen rapidly twisted to see all three Tayledras standing just within the flap of the tent. "We have come here to make sure that Van does not over stretch himself along the road to recovery as he would otherwise do. This has been an arduous healing for him and it still will require much time healing." Brightstar stated all of this in a neutral tone even though he was glaring hard at Vanyel.

"Ah, I guess I might have done a few things in the past to deserve that particular reputation," Vanyel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why, father dear, yes you may indeed have. For example there was that time when you were severely injured started to heal and then decided to gate, which happened to make your situation worse then it ever was. Not to mention tha…"

"Brightstar! I do believe that you have said enough. That as may be, I do wish to go back to Haven soon."

"Yes, we figured you would wish that. Our plan is to keep you unconscious while we gate you there. This means by leaving when we say you are ready, you will get there sooner then if you take off whenever you please," Starwind logically mediated.

"Huh, you do seem to have thought this out completely. I do appear to be manipulated. Or so Y'fandes tells me." Van replied with a rye chuckle

"Now we will leave you to rest and recover from your injuries. Maybe next time you will recount to us what occurred during the battle, which led to your current state." Moondance said before the three Tayledras swept silently and stately out of the tent.

"Well, I guess we will be hear for a while…" Vanyel sighed, turning to face Stef, "I am glad that at least we are together without the stain of locating the… the murderer. I am sorry."

"I see nothing for you to be sorry for," Stefen murmured, as he crossed the room to comfort his love, "and I am also glad."

**Please Review **_I know my writing stinks, but how else am I to improve it?_


	5. Chapter 4

Magic's Dilemma

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?! Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter 4**

In one week the Tayledras walked into Van's tent, each one of them smiling. "Tomorrow you shall be able to set off once again towards Haven. You will have the rest of today to say your farewells before you are forced to depart. First thing in the morning Moondance shall come to make sure you are unconscious so that you do not feel the pain which gate traveling still causes you. You will then be tied onto Y'fandes and Stef will lead her to the stables. Once the gate closes however, you will start to wake up again."

"That's… that's great. It will be good to see everyone again, but it has been nice to be able to see you. I'm beginning to think that the only time I get away from my duties is when I am badly enough injured that can not even complete them… sometimes not even then." Vanyel replied with a rye chuckle.

"Well, we shall leave you alone so that you may gather what possessions you have and then track down the friends which you have hear. We will see you tomorrow," with this Starwind swept out of the tent, with Brightstar and Moondance trailing closely behind.

Since neither had very much stuff due to the circumstances of their arrival at this spot, they were packed within ten minutes. Once that was competed, they set out to locate the kyree. Once they had they thanked them for their assistance and headed back to their tent to rest for the long day of traveling that was sure to follow.

Moondance entered the tent as soon as dawn was approaching. He bent over to shake Vanyel awake, "Van, it I time to get up if you wish to get to Haven soon." Vanyel woke with a shout, which also caused Stef to wake up. Within fifteen minutes they were both up, dressed and on their way to the stable.

Upon reaching the stable Vanyel moved into position on Y'fandes and strapped himself in. Then Vanyel and Stefen said farewell to the three Tayledras: Starwind, Moondance and Brightstar. Moondance reached over and rested him palm on Van's forehead. Van's eyes rapidly closed and his entire body went completely limp.

Stefen took Y'fandes reigns and guided her gently through the gate that Brightstar had opened. When they reached the other side Stefen found that they were just outside Haven. He went to enter the city, but a guard stopped him, asking to know their identity.

"I am Bard Stefen, this is Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron and his companion Y'fandes. May we now enter?"

The guard, with a look of awe on his face, bowed out of the way while rapidly gesturing for them to proceed. All of the way through the town people stared at them in silent awe as they passed. Behind them whispers started to be heard regarding the two who were traveling across the city towards the palace.

Eventually they entered the palace stables where Vanyel began to regain consciousness. Stef silently assisted Vanyel off of Y'fandes, whom they proceeded to leave in the stable hands highly capable care. They then started back to the palace for what they hoped would be a good, solid night's sleep.

**Please Review **_I know my writing stinks, but how else am I to improve it?_


	6. Chapter 5

Magic's Dilemma

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?! Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter 5**

The next day both Vanyel and Stefen set out to report directly to King Randale, but for completely different reasons. Stefen was going there to see how much of the pain his wild gift could ease. Vanyel, on the other hand, was going to report the battle and the destruction of the mass of the enemy forces in detail.

The guards by the audience chamber sighed with relief at the sight of Stefen and ushered him in with no delay. They then turned o regard Vanyel, seeming not to recognize him. After a few moments one of them jerked rapidly to attention and opened the door with a hastily executed bow, "Milord Herald-Mage." At this, the other guard also opened his door and bowed, though his face had turned bright red at not having recognized the living legend.

As soon as Vanyel entered the throne room he was shocked to see the state of the king. He had thought that the king ad looked unwell and frail last time he was there, but tat was nothing compared to his state now. His hair was completely white and thin somehow, with his skin stretched tight over his bones. Van had to take a few breaths to master himself before revealing his presence to the room, which was already filled with the sound of Stef's music.

After the Herald had announced him and he had responded with a fancy bow, he walked straight up to the king. He decided to make the discussion very brief and so rapidly outlined the events since he had left Haven. To the side of the thrown he could see Shavri, herself stretched thin due to the amount of energy it took her to keep Randale, her lifebonded, alive. After he had passed on what the King needed to know he excused himself as to allow others to approach Randale.

* * *

As soon as he was outside the hall, Y'fandes contacted him, _"Come out to the companion's field. There is someone I want you to meet."_

_"I'm not sure I want to right now. This meeting has made me really upset. I JUST WISH I could help him. He's DYING and there is nothing anyone can do. It seems likely he will not even last the WEEK."_

_"Come. As you said, there is nothing you can do. This will make you feel better and THEN you can get back to you brooding."_

_"Fine, I'll change my boots and be there in a few."_

* * *

In a few minutes Vanyel entered the companion's grove only to be surprised by the sight of Y'fandes with a small foal. "Good morning ladies. Please may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

_"Of course. My name is Sayvil."_

"Sayvil, that is a pleasant na… When were you born?"

_"Were you really this thick? Of course I was born after you left. Ah it is good to see you again. I really have missed you!"_

"Aunt, I have missed you also. I'm so sorry, it was my fault that you died in the first place," with this Van began to cry and knelt down to hug her.

_"So I guess you still haven't stopped your routine of self-torture every time someone is hurt. This is not your fault. And that is FINAL."_

After a bit, Y'fandes interrupted their reunion, _"To allow you to know this we are breaking many rules, but her death broke you farther then you could admit. You needed this and Valdemar still needs you. It needs you at your best, not cracked with guilt. You will see her again, but for now you must head back to the palace."_

"Farewell ladies, I will see you later," with that he turned and left the companion's field. As he left he heard a voice in his head, which sounded so different from his aunt, and yet was exactly the same, "Just go back back to your self-torture and brooding," followed by a feeling of laughter.

**Please Review **_I know my writing stinks, but how else am I to improve it?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?!? Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter 6**

One week later, Vanyel was in his room sleeping, when he was jolted awake by the feeling of approaching doom. Within a minute he felt something missing… something which had been fading away for a long time. A heartbeat later he felt a cold wash of anguish pour over him and yet another presence vanish. The death bell rang.

He leapt out of bed while pulling on his clothes, knowing who was gone for ever… knowing he was needed. With Stef a mere step behind him, he raced across the palace towards the royal wing. Once there, he could hear the cries of a young lady whom he expected to be there in such a state. It was Jisa.

As her father, by blood, not by early, or common, knowledge, he wished more than anything to comfort her, but knew he could not… knew that Treven, her husband and king to be, would. He could sense Stefen's indecision and then his departure. Stefen would help her. He had to continue to the council to make a formal decision as to the passing of royal powers. It had been King Randale and his lifebonded, Shavri who had died. He had felt it, along with all other Heralds, since the adjustments to the net; which connected all of them.

* * *

In the council chamber he found everyone there, waiting. They had been expecting it… waiting for the next ringing of the death bell… knowing it would be for their king. Dressed in black, yet fashionably, they all sat there. He nodded politely, as was required, and began the meeting.

During the meeting, they once again reviewed the king's family tree, examining all members who had been chosen. Once again they found the closest relative to be Treven. They sent out a messenger, with the royal crown… Treven would understand. All of them stood and filed out of the council chamber in a solemn mass. Vanyel went softly to find and console Jisa, being the only family left to her whom she had known her entire life.

**Please Review **_I know my writing stinks, but how else am I to improve it?_

Thanks to my reviewer, pendragonbaby07

I'm gland you like the story.


	8. Chapter 7

**Magic's Dilemma**

**Summary:** It would have happened sooner or later. A continuation of Vanyel's story had he not died.

**Disclaimer:** This Story stinks! The Valdemar stories rock! Do you really think they could have been written by the same person?!? Well, anyways, this does not belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

The palace was hectic. All the nobles were trying to get new clothes. The staffs were organizing the venue. It was time… time for Jisa and Treven's coronations. Treven was doing okay, as he had not really known Randale or Shavri, but Jisa…

Jisa was not doing very well with the torture of her "parents" passing. They had both meant much to her, and to loose both of them together like that was unimaginable. In the public view, she was acting like a proper queen to be, and mourning, but not letting it get in the way of her day-to-day responsibilities. These responsibilities had developed much recently with the deaths and her being chosen a king's own.

Treven was unable to help her deal with her emotions and she found herself spending a lot of time with her "Uncle" Van. Since hr had been bereft of Tylendel when he was about her age, as well as grieving now for Randale and Shavri, he always seemed to know what to say when she was down. He always had!

Today was no different in that respect, she could definitely be found with Vanyel, but today was the day of her coronation, and the end of the official mourning period. _Father, I do not think I can make it through the coronation ceremony. It is a day I never wished to see. I… I knew he would pass away, but I kept convincing myself it would not be that week. I know I can handle it, but its just too much with their deaths so recently._

_It's okay sweet. I helped Shavri with her responsibilities in the last bit so I can help out, giving you more time to mourn in private, as you can not do so in public after the coronation. I will also be there for you today. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT. _Vanyel sent this message along their link so that she may feel his sincere conviction. _Now though, you must go see Treven and get ready for the ceremony._

With that, he dried her tears and stood up. He helped her to her feet and gave her a quick hug. She returned it, before muttering a thanks and turning to go into the Royal Wing of the palace. He turned to go into the Herald's Wing. He wished to get ready, he had not been called "peacock" as a boy for nothing, but he also wished to tune his lute before the ceremony. Stefen and he were going to play a duet during it.

**Please Review **_I know my writing stinks, but how else am I to improve it?_

Thanks to my reviewers, pendragonbaby07 and Knyghtshade.

Also, thanks to my anonymous reviewer, I hope that I was able to correct some of the issues which you pointed out.


End file.
